happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Explosives
Explosives are, as the name suggests, explosive items available in the level editor of the game. The most common use for explosives are as hazardous obstacles in a level, due to their highly fatal explosions which can tear a character into pieces. The two explosives provided are landmines and homing mines. Landmines were included in the original release, whereas homing mines were introduced at a later time. Landmine The landmine is one of the six hazards in Happy Wheels. It is also one of the original hazards, besides the spike set and wrecking ball. It is a small, thin, grey colored slit with a flashing light in the middle of it. Most of its body is a dark grey, but it is light grey at the top. It has a flashing red button, which flashes on and off. The landmine explodes when the button is pressed. When it explodes, it can either kill a character by blowing them to pieces or by launching them in some direction. It might also make them just fly in the air a little bit, along with minor injuries. There are no special features that can be toggled for this item in the level editor. Users can only determine the rotation of the landmine. Despite it being a particularly deadly hazard, it is not usually considered threatening. Due to its size and single usage, it is easily avoidable. However, it can be hard to notice due to this. It also can be picked up and thrown, although it can be hard due to its small size and the button that can blow up the player. Homing Mine The homing mine is one of the six hazards in Happy Wheels. It is one of the two explosives and was introduced in v1.42 on July 8th, 2011. It was added along with the toilet and trash can. The homing mine is a grey, octagonal object with a light in the center. It floats with a small jet. The light changes color depending on the current action. When idle and detects no character, it will be off. When a character comes within range, it will turn red and float toward the character. When it touches a character, it will explode instantly. If there is a delay timer, the light will flash yellow and emit a constant beeping sound. It will continue this action for however long the mine's delay timer has to be set to before exploding and therefore destroying itself. If the homing mine detects a character but its path is obstructed, the light will become green. The homing mine has two toggles. A user can determine how fast the mine will accelerate and float toward a character (1-10). There is also a time delay setting (0-5), allowing the mine to hold off before exploding when reaching a character. This item can be thrown around, but only if there is a delay. Gallery Happy Wheels landmine in action.png|An activated landmine. Jhkhkk.png|Being hit by a landmine on Happy Green Hills. Happy Wheels homing mine in action.png|The homing mine exploding. Happy Wheels homing mine time delay.png|The homing mine with time delay. Screen Shot 2013-03-11 at 5.57.35 PM.png|A homing mine in motion. homing mine light off.png|The homing mine with its light "off". 222214.PNG|The four phases of mine homing 1 (on), 2 (off), 3 (attentive) and 4 (primed). Glitches *The homing mine can cause any sleeping objects close enough to it to awaken once the homing mine detects the player or NPC. This glitch still has not been fixed. *If a landmine's rotation is set to "NaN" (which can be done by putting a dash and pressing enter), the landmine will not appear in the level when testing. Trivia *Prior to v1.43, the homing mine used the landmine's explosion animation. The mobile version version also applies to this currently. *The landmine's light still flashes even when the level is paused and when in the level editor when not testing the level. This, however, does not apply when placing down a landmine in the mobile level editor, where the landmine appears to be in an "off" state. *Jets are technically explosives, but they do not explode as often as landmines and homing mines and they are under the Movement category in the level editor, which is why jets are not on this page. *The landmine takes up 2 shapes in the level editor, while the homing mine takes up 4. *When a homing mine is set to a delay and the light is flashing, if you pause the level, the light still flashes. *In the mobile version, the landmine has three additional settings. The first two are the 'fixed' and 'sleeping' options (which do not work), and the the third is called "slow duration". The duration can be anywhere from 0 to 10 seconds and when it is larger than zero, the landmine triggers a slow motion effect when it explodes. *The area of detection of a homing mine is quite large. It comes in the form of a circle and has a radius of 600, which means that the homing mine can detect a character from 600 pixels away in any direction. If the area was represented with a circle shape, the area would be large enough to fit building 1 inside, even if the floor width of the building was 3 and it was also four storeys tall. However, in the mobile version, the area of detection of a homing mine seems to be larger than that of a homing mine in the browser version, because during testing, a homing mine which was placed 700 pixels away from the character was still able to detect the character. Category:Hazards Category:Special Items Category:Jim Bonacci Category:Jason Schymick Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Items Added In the Original Release Category:Demo Version